The Fire Princess
by synnhonesuma37
Summary: It will take a while for me to make each chapter, so uploading will be some time apart. Sorry.
1. deleting

Lets just say...This story will not stop playing with your emotions!

It was a normal day for the Honesuma(hon_eh_soo_muh) family. The father, Nyle, the mother, Kenii(keny), and their 5 children:(from oldest to youngest)Honesuya(hon_eh_soo_yah), Kishima(key_she_muh), Sugar and Syndro(sin_dro). It was hot, summer day. And the kids were playing in the sun and losing track of time, as usual. And the parents, Nyle and Kenii, where laying in the shade, relaxing while watching the kids have fun together. When sudenly, Kenii had to get up for something. Nyle didnt pay much attention to it, as she 9 mounths pregnant with a baby girl. But after a few minutes, Nyle began to worry. Kenii had been gone for quite some time.

All of a sudden, a blood curtling scream came from inside the house. It was Kenii! Nyle ran inside to see what was wrong, and Kenii was holding on to the couch, and the floor beneath her was soaked. She scream in the loudest voice she had ever made: "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" Nyles face turned white and almost fainted, but knew he had to take her to the hospital. Which was hard, sense the lived in the forest away from any big cities, or villages, only a took almost annhour at full speed in their old truck to get to a hospital. Luckily, it wasnt too late.

After a few hours of anxious waiting, a beautiful baby girl was born. The doctors had to check if she was alive, because it was expected to hear crying when a baby is first delivered. But Nyle, and Kenii's 6th baby, didnt make a sound. Kenii was so woriied when she saw her baby, and that she wasnt crying. Nyle was worried too, as he didnt hear any crying either. Nyle had his ear to the door to listen if she started crying. But a few minutes had passed, and she still, didnt make any noise. The dictors chacked her heartbeat to make sure she was alive, and to their surprise, she was breathing, and her heart was beating perfectly. They had told Kenii that her baby was perfectly fine. But they were greatly confused at why she was not crying.

Nyle was allowed in. They couldnt decide on a name yet, as they were expecting they baby not to come for another month. They were more confused than they were excited. But as the days went by, the kids where suggesting different names for their new baby sister. And finaly, syndro was extreamly bored and started saying random words: "Lion...Snake...Beard...Bird...Synn-" "Thats it!" Kenii interrupted syndro. "Synn! Synn Marenti Honesuma! Perfect! Great job Syndro!" Kenii kisses Syndro on his confused little forehead, and gets Nyle and says: "Nyle! Honey! Syndro found the most perfect name for our new little girl!" she exclaimed. "Really? What is it then?" He asked. Kenii replied: "Synn Marneti Honesuma! Itsnt it just the most perfect name!"Nyle didnt really like the name, but to see her so happy about such a little thing, he agreed to name her, Synn Marenti Honesuma.

Synn started school when she was 5, and had an amazing life, until elementary. Synn started elementary school like she always did. With a great big smile and a look that said: "I love life!" but the instant someone noticed her, they thought she was some kind of weirdo. She never really noticed at the time, as she was too busy playing with her favorite doll she got for her 7th birthday. The days went by and she had no problem with school. She was the popular girl in 3rd grade. But in the middle of the school year, a group mixed with girls, and boys waled up to her. They circled her and one of the took her toy, and ripped its head off.

Synn started crying and they all started to laugh at her, one of them pushed her, then someone else oushed her, then another, then another. They all kept pushing her in a circle until she fell with bruises, and scraped her hands and knees. Synn was now crying uncontrollably, and her hair was now gray. They were confused as to why her hair was gray. And they finaly left, and as they where leaving, one of them kicked her in the gut, then the face, making her fall to her side. She layed there knocked out until someone cound her, and got a teacher. Synn was taken home, and taken care of until she was better.

A week went by, and she went back to school looking just like she had at the beginning of the year.


	2. The beginning

Lets just say...This story will not stop playing with your emotions!


End file.
